Battlefield Chronicles
by super soldier447
Summary: A squad of men are assaulting a Chinese port. A fan fic of non stop action. Sorry for the horribly long wait. I was very busy with other things. Chapter four and five will be finished very shortly after this.
1. Chapter 1

Operation Blue Pearl

Nobody is quite sure how the Chinese got involved in the feud over oil in the Middle East. Many say that the Middle Eastern Coalition made a pact to share their oil. And when the Americans conquered it, China's advance was brutal, slaughtering many brave Americans fighting for freedom of their own country. It is here that the story of private Groener comes in. He was a member of the USMC strike team that attacked a critical port along Southern China. Their objective was to capture the port, and then the city. A strike force 500 men is not enough to conquer an entire city. Especially because of the under trained men. The battle which went horribly wrong showed one man the horrors that await those who dare to fight for a country of which would ultimately abandon them behind enemy lines.

Chapter 1

The sun came up slowly, casting a golden glow on the waters of the Men'uiea Harbor. Private Jonathan Groener was leaning over the rail of the U.S.S Saint Helens. His gut told him something was horribly wrong. The harbor which should have been bustling with people selling fish, vegetables, rice, was all gone. Not a whisper was heard. It was then his sergeant walked up. Something, wrong Groener he said. He replied, I have been to fish markets back home. Children were laughing, playing; I could hear people talking selling everything you could imagine. But here, it is silent, almost as if everyone's dead. They probably are Sarge said. Sarge was a tall man, with black skin. He was often called the most intimidating man alive, except for the frigging Admiral. Were set to land in about ten minutes, so grab your gear. Groener walked to his cabin near the mess hall and grabbed his armor, and then went to the ships armory for the weapons. He selected an M4 carbine, 92FS Beretta, 6 HE grenades, three pounds of C4,

And one standard issue knife. As he walked out of the armory, he thought: God, I hope I don't have to use this knife, it will make one hell of a mess. Next he walked to get his squad mates. There was Crabsen the demolitions man, a short beefy man of about twenty-five, Sholksor, the teams sniper, his grim look on life was as intense as his concentration when aiming. And last but not least Dalert, the support. He was the only one on the team allowed(other than sarge) to carry the M249 SAW HMG. He also carried all the ammunition. He was tall, strong, and able to run thirty feet with one hundred pounds of bullets.

Groener said to the lot, Okay, guys sarge says we move out now get to the boat station. Crabsen said screw that we should just go AWOL, I ain't gonna waste my head on some stupid harbor. Dalert stood up and yelled at him: You didn't have to do this you joined up so shut up, pack up, and move out soldier.

I still don't get it Crabsen said muttering as he walked to the boat station. Sholksor had remained silent this whole shout off and quietly said, He runs I shoot him in the back, and got up and walked towards the armory. Dalert said to Groener I swear of all the people in the military I get stuck with those two. I feel the same way Dalert was his reply. Now let's go to boat dock.

Groener was surprised to see how fast time went when you are on a boat going straight to hell. He thought it would be slow painful, now he wished it had been dragged out. Quiet men, Sarge said. Our first objective is to capture the town square once were down that we take the market, then fish market, then the construction yards. Roger that, they all said simultaneously. They captured the square without a hitch no Chinese nothing. Is China even here muttered Dalert to himself, peering through the sights of his machine gun. Okay men to the mark- everything suddenly was a blur, the hut next to him exploded, suddenly the Chinese soldiers were swarming. Son of a bitch yelled Sarge where that's danm air support. Groener looked to his left and shot a charging soldier and shot the man's friend who tried to help him. He suddenly felt a wave of incredible guilt, why did I do that he just wanted to save his friend? He thought before the battle ripped him back into the real world. He took cover near Sholksor who was shooting at several Chinese at once with his sniper. I'm too danm close to be effective, cover me while I get to that building there gesturing to a small concrete house. Groener jumped out of cover and fired at the soldiers who tried to hit Sholksor as he ran towards the house. As Sholksor reached the house an APC came up carrying 4 Chinese soldiers who leapt out and started firing at some other Marines. Two of the Marines fell down, and yelled MEDIC! Shit, Groener thought at his rate we won't be able to get into the city. One of the Chinese men was cut down by a bullet to the brain from Sholksor's M24 rifle. The man's blood flew into a fellow Chinese soldier blinding him and he too was killed by Sholksor. Groener could hear Sholksor over his radio, f***ing Chinese men die faster! Sarge was seen throwing a colored grenade marking an airstrike on the APC which was chewing through marines with its cannon. Groener as well as the rest of the marines and, his squad took cover. Not five seconds later the roars of an A-10 Warthog came in. The APC blew up in an explosion which was more than sufficient to penetrate the APC thin armor. But the battle wasn't over yet. A few Chinese spec ops were attempting to kill Sarge from a building. Groener said into his radio Dalert, do you see those men sneaking up on Sarge, shoot there brains all over that wall. Roger that, was Dalert's only reply. Seconds later, the ground was thrown up and the two spec ops men were thrown off their feet. Sarge said "what kind of s**t" are you trying to pull with that Dalert you nearly shot me! Sorry sir it was my fault I told him too. Yeah I know and thanks. Now let's end this battle and get the hell to that market. Crabsen said through the chatter of the battle well, you guys fought I rigged this place now move! They all knew to do exactly to what he said. There was an unfortunate incident involving Crabsen and a rookie. All that needs to be said is that the rookie was in the hospital for months. Move, move, move Sarge yelled. They cleared the square. And Crabsen chuckled and pressed the red button on the remote detonator. The entire square went up in an explosion. A few men flew in the air then everything was silent. Sholksor walked up and said to them all we should rest, and then move on to attack the market. I agree said Sarge. He radioed into command and said we are requesting a three hours rest sir. A voice cackled over the radio permission granted. Rest up boys then move on to your next objectives. Roger that Sarge said then he turned the radio off. Groener was suddenly very tired. He slipped into sleep. And dreamed about the men he had just killed. And every second he regretted it. But he told himself you had too. They would have shot you. But his guilt didn't listen.

When Groener awoke, he was stiff all over and the rest of his squad, except for Sholksor. Dalert was dozing, as well as Crabsen and surprisingly Sarge too. Groener picked up the radio Sarge's command radio and asked for any side orders or secondary objectives. All they said was that they needed some Chinese weapons and fragments of metal from the junked APC. When he asked why, they said classified. All I can say said the man is that we need to study it. Okay thought Groener. Let's find some metal. He walked out of the concrete building and walked to where the APC wreckage was. When he inspected the metal, he found what looked like pieces of clay on the inside in between two layers of metal.. Is this what there studying? He thought. Then it dawned on him, it was C4 wired up so that if the APC was damaged it could be detonated at a key position. The crew would probably die but they would strike one final blow. He picked up several pieces of plating then put it into a bag and stuck a radio transmitter in it. Now high command would find it. He picked up a Chinese Bachira handgun, QBZ Carbine. He stuck those in the bag as well. By then Sholksor had returned. Groener inquired to where he went. I woke up early and I went scouting, I learned about the enemy positions near the fish market, and the fresh food market. They have another APC set up, and an anti tank ground weapon. I'm also pretty sure I saw a few Chinese with an ERYX handheld rocket weapon. There obviously expecting an armored assault. We should tell Sarge Groener replied. I already told him. He must have dozed off again Sholksor said. Dalert and Crabsen had just woken up and Sarge was about to. Sarge walked up and said, I just got orders to attack the fresh fish, and fresh food market. Sholksor, your Intel was invaluable and as we speak a squad of commandos, have taken the fresh food market for us. So, let's move out to the fish market. They proceeded down an alley towards the fresh fish market. As they neared a street in the small town, a squad of Chinese Special Forces pulled up in a jeep. Quickly, Groener and his squad readied themselves for an ambush. Sarge yelled now, and they all jumped out of cover and fired on the Chinese soldiers. Three of the five fell immediately when the other two took cover behind a stone wall. Crabsen snuck up and jumped around the corner and blasted the two men with his M16. The team then took the Chinese vehicle. They drove along for about five minutes before they reached the fish market. The market was dead and no Chinese were in sight. They walked up all looking through the sights of their weapons there wasn't a whisper. Where's the rest of our forces Dalert said aloud. Then they walked around a large stone wall holding up a building around the corner were dead marines. Their blood had stained the waters of the canal. They had all been shot and were obviously thrown into the canal. That has to be at least the one fifth of the expeditionary force Sarge said sadly. A fellow squad walked up and the squad leader said, Saw the whole bloody thing, a couple of squads tried to sneak up and were shot and the Chinese threw their bodies into that canal. We shot them so, you don't have to worry. They finished capturing the market, and were met with minimal resistance. Groener and his squad walked into a nearby house and fell asleep.

He awoke to a scene of carnage. The building he had been in was burned out and destroyed. The roar of a jet was barely audible to him. He realized that a jet had launched an attack and hit the building he had been in. He was suddenly very worried that his friends were dead. Sarge ran up with the rest of his squad and a wave of relief flooded over him. Sarge yelled three Chinese squads six, eight, and twelve o'clock, let's give him hell. Groener ran into the ruined building and found his carbine and joined the fray. An American was shot and he flew into the canal. A Chinese was shot in the head and it exploded in a burst of blood. He fell down and a pool of blood collected around his head. Sholksor's gravelly voice came over the comm. got that bugger! Groener fired at a charging soldier holding an AK-47. The man went down riddled with bullets. Dalert ran bye and fired his gun into a jeep. The crew were all killed. Sarge fired his M203 grenade launcher at two soldiers in cover. The grenade travelled over the short wall and the two Chinese men flew over the wall, one landed and clutched his leg which had a piece of shrapnel in it. Sarge walked up and pulled out his pistol. He shot the man in the head and followed up on the guys buddy. Sarge yelled "only good Chinese soldier is a dead one". Another Chinese soldier jumped out of cover and fired his ERYX rocket at another squad of marines. The four men flew in the air and landed several of them were missing limbs, screaming in pain. The Chinese soldier charged with his type 85 machine gun and fired it into the Marines that were still alive. The anti-tank soldier was ripped of his feet by Dalert's heavy machine gun. The market was in total chaos. Soldiers were being shot left and right, American and Chinese. Then Groener saw Sarge pull out one of those colored smoke grenades. He threw it perfectly into the enemy positions. An A-10 jet unloaded hundreds of pounds of bombs on the enemy positions. What little strategic value was left of the market wasn't really worth defending. The entire market and some buildings around it were completely destroyed. It was just flat black land. And then he heard it a few steps behind him and he felt a cold object slide between his lower ribs, searing pain and then black…..

To be continued……

If you wish to use any characters in this story email me with a reason at bf2_

All characters in this story are copyrighted and exclusive to the owner of the email address bf2_

.


	2. Chapter 2

Battlefield Chronicles

Operation Blue Pearl

Chapter 2

The searing pain, which Groener expected did not come. The Chinese soldier ran away leaving the knife stuck in his lower ribs. A marine medic noticed and ran over and told him to lie down. He was not bleeding because the knife held the blood vessels together. Dalert had run over and was trying to comfort Groener. The medic pulled out a needle and thread. He with the help of Dalert dragged Groener to the side of the street in an alley. The medic slowly removed the knife. When it was out he opened the wound slightly and looked inside. He took a small tube of clear thick liquid and put some on the inside of the wound. Groener felt cold despite the almost horrendous heat. The medic was now sewing together the outer wound. Dalert asked the medic what the liquid was. The medic said anti bacterial glue. It dissolves the flesh together to prevent internal bleeding. The medic checked him over one more time and said to Dalert "keep him here until this skirmish is over and we can get him some real medical support." Sarge ran over with Crabsen. Sarge barked into his radio "medevac now!" The woman was heard saying "Negative LZ is way too hot wait till things cool down and will come and get him." Sarge swore and told Dalert to watch him. The Chinese were more focused on a squad of marines. One of the marines threw a frag and the explosion appeared to take a Chinese man's head off. It rolled a few feet and fell into the canal. Sholksor meanwhile had seen a Special Forces soldier trying to cross the canal by swimming. Sholksor fired and the shot hit the man and he floated, face down in the water. Groener felt weak. He felt something being shoved in between his lips. It was a water bottle, but it had a strange aftertaste. His head swam and he passed out. While this was happening Crabsen was trying to hold off an enemy squad, and he was being quickly overrun. Sarge ran to the rescue but a man holding his combat knife attacked him and forced him into a hand to hand engagement. Sarge obviously won, overpowering the man and shoving his own knife through the man's spine. He got up and left it and went to help Crabsen.

A few blocks down, an APC was attacking some American positions. Sholksor was using a laser designator, and was painting a target for some F-18's. The roar of the jet's turbines was quiet at first then loud, followed by massive explosions. The APC was reduced to wreckage. The remaining Chinese forces had withdrawn from the area and were heading to the construction sites in a desperate defense to protect the command post across the deep canal. A Blackhawk landed down, and Groener was picked up by Sarge. Sarge carried the unconscious man to the Blackhawk. Halfway there a man wearing ordinary clothes jumped out and took Groener in his own arms and carried him the rest of the way. The man's identification tag said he was a doctor on the aircraft carrier. He hopped on the helicopter and took off. Sarge walked away. Damn, he thought. "Is he going to make?" Crabsen asked. Sarge replied with "How the hell should I know!" "I'm not sure was Crabsen's" meek response. Just then Sholksor walked up and said "Sarge, I found something alarming". "What is it Sholksor" "It's a jerry can, but it has Russian markings on it". Sarge replied "If it has Russian markings I think the European Union's new ally is too good to be true. I am going to report this immediately." Sarge radioed and another marine walked up. He had a big radio backpack and he said to Sarge when he was finished on the radio, "I just contacted the medical ward. They said your friend is perfectly fine. In a couple of days he will return to you. Good luck" then the man walked away. Sarge said to all of his men "Were damn lucky then." Crabsen said "Thank god" and even Sholksor looked very relieved. But it dawned on Sarge that Dalert was missing. He quickly told everybody to look for him. After running around the area, Sarge found Dalert lying in a pool of his own congealing blood. Crabsen walked up and saw the body. Dalert's eyes were half closed and he had a stab wound on his throat, and multiple bullet wounds. Sarge investigated the clothing closely and found smoke and gunpowder residue, stippling. It told them that his throat was cut and then he was blasted at point blank range. His M249 SAW was missing, probably taken. Sarge picked up his helmet and took his M16A2 and stuck the butt in the ground then he put Dalert's helmet on it. Sholksor walked up and picked up the body and carried it back to the docks to be taken back to America. Sarge and Crabsen walked to the temporary armory, and Sarge got a new MI6. He also grabbed a new knife, and he also grabbed some HE Grenades. His current MI6 lacked an M203. Crabsen turned in his carbine for G36C assault rifle. Sholksor walked up and talked quietly to the man who was handing out guns and ammunition. He grabbed some clips and a few grenades. They met at a building that had been converted into a mess hall. They all ate their food in complete silence. The entire mess hall was quiet. Everyone looked gloomy. One man was in the corner with his head in his hands, a few of his friends were trying to comfort him. Sarge said I got our orders. We wait here at temporary base for Groener to come back then we move out to relieve the assault forces farther in the city. The days passed slowly. They went to a memorial right in the base for all the men who died in the battle. Nothing happened. No Chinese attacks, nothing. One day a Blackhawk landed not too far from the huts that the squad was living in. Sarge ran out in fatigues, and met Groener who was hopping out of the helicopter. Sholksor and Crabsen ran up looking really excited. Sarge told them to get into the city faster he had arranged for them to get a captured Chinese truck. The squad piled in and moved out. They spent ten minutes just getting out of the dock area. They stopped in a park that looked like it had been a battlefield. Not long after they approached an abandoned construction yard. A few marines leapt out of the unfinished building and came to greet them. The apparent leader said "You are danm relieve" sarge got up and stood his full height the soldier said "Your one big feller aren't ya?" Sarge said "Were taking this construction site, so shut up, and move out!" The marine walked away, muttering angrily. Here we go again, thought Groener.

To be continued…….

Again the new YouTube series will be coming out shortly and a big thanks to Militaryhistory for leaving a few helpful remainders about the grammar and spelling errors. Please everybody REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The construction site had no action for about a week. Enough time for Groener and his squad to recover from the shock of a losing a friend and squad mate. In that short week H.Q sent a replacement. He was a support class soldier and he was first met with fierce resistance from the squad. They warmed up to him, sort of. His name was Mark Brangle. He was average build and height and he had tan skin and was quite handsome. A few of the female soldiers talked to him but otherwise he was avoided. After the week ended, the Chinese tried to retake the construction site. It began with Sholksor spotting an enemy soldier trying to sneak in, soon all the marines were in their positions. The fended off the first Chinese attack with no casualties and Groener didn't even break a stitch. But the USMC forces there knew it was not over yet.

Groener walked into the resting tent holding a cup of hot coffee, a rare precious item in Men'Uiea Harbor. Sarge walked in from the opposite end of the half constructed building, and said "Hot coffee, why didn't you get me a cup?" Groener's reply was "They only had enough for my travel mug." The travel mug was quite large and Sarge wondered how Groener had acquired it. Sarge shook his head and walked away and Groener walked up to Sholksor, who was cleaning his weapon. Groener struck up a quite conversation until Mark walked up and ruined their conversation. Groener walked outside after finding a good opportunity to leave Sholksor to his fate. He walked up to the commanding officer. "Cap'n, Where are you going to strike next?" The captain's reply was "Its Captain, not Cap'n and where staying put.""Why?" Groener said. "Because, a shit load of Chinese snipers have set up across the street, and Brunner, one of my men had his head blown off." "Great" was Groener's sarcastic reply. Groener was admiring the gun the Captain was holding. It was not standard issue. It looked like silver Kalashnikov. "What is that?" Groener asked. "Its and AK-101, standard issue for MEC troops. Found a shipment of them when I and my men stormed this construction site." Something should have clicked in Groener's head, that weapons from the Middle East in China was bad. It was not till later. That he understood the horrible truth about the alliance between America, China, and the MEC. All Groener did then was grunt and walk away. It started raining. If he had turned around, he would have seen the Captain, lying in a pool of his own blood, and a hole in his head would he have been able to warn of the impending attack. The attack that began the horrors of Men'Uiea Harbor.


End file.
